Hold Me Under
by TheInflictedFinger
Summary: SasuNaru yaoi.Pretty short angsty songfic.Character death.Song-Surgery Artist-Jack Off Jill


Hold Me Under

Song Lyrics:Jack Off Jill-Surgery

69696969696969696969696969696969

_"I can change,_

_I can cut it open._

_Look at me the way you did before._

_I can change..Diagnose the symptom,_

_Find the anecdote but not the cure.."_

Naruto leaned back against the bridge railing and bent his back to stare at the greying sky."Psh, we have to do missions in this weather?"

"Stop whining dobe.."Sasuke growled, appearing opposite of the blonde.

Naruto flushed, then quickly looked away to the ground,"Shutup idiot."

The other nin closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, opting to ignore his rival.

"SASUKE KUUNNN!!"Sakura shouted, waving as she closed in.

"Hi Sakura!"Naruto shouted, grinning.

Sakura sweatdropped and pushed past Naruto to stand in front of Sasuke."Sasuke..I..here!"

The blonde blinked curiously and craned his head, leaning forward to see what the pink-haired girl was offering Sasuke.His sky blue eyes widened as he recognized the red box for what it was.

"Chocolates?"Sasuke voiced what Naruto was thinking.Charcoal eyes stare at the blushing girl in distaste as she squirmed shyly.

"I..I-its Valentines day.And I wanted..to make sure you knew..that I cared.."She gasped as the chocolates were shoved back into her trembling arms.

"I don't want any.Give them to someone else.Give them to Naruto."

_"Hold me under,_

_Cut away this empty._

_Hold me under,_

_Change the way I feel about you.."_

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sakura twist the corner of the box, tears dropping and trailing down the blood red box."Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke sighed, turning away from her,"Sakura, i dont like you that way.You should know that by now.Just..stop.."

"Sas-..sas.."The pink-haired girl sobbed, catching herself on the railing and ignoring the box that fell into the river below with a dull splash.Naruto's eyes shifted from Sasuke to Sakura, pupils slowly becoming slitted as crystals of red dotted his eyes.

"You.."The blonde jabbed a finger in the surprised Sasuke's chest."You're such a bastard!Look at what you did to her!What's your problem?!Dont you even care-"Naruto grunted as his face twisted to the side from the impact of Sasuke's fist.

"STOP IT!"Sakura screamed, hugging her hands to her chest."STOP IT NARUTO!It doesn't matter!"

Naruto slowly raised his head, eyes locking with Sakura's aqua.Her lips parted in a gasp of horror."You-youre eyes..they're..what..what are you?.."She backed away.

The blonde shook with adrenaline, slowly calming as his eyes softened.He reached for Sakura,"Sakura chan..I-..Its me."

"Sasuke?!"Sakura shouted fearfully.

"Shutup Sakura.Go home."The dark-haired nin commanded sharply."Its none of your business.Go home."

"I-I'll get Kakashi!I'll bring him back!"Sakura shouted, turning and racing towards the village.

Naruto clenched his fists,"You Sasuke..You always ruin everything for me."

_"I can change.._

_I'll correct the defect_

_Injury cause you in me.._

_I can change.._

_I surrender to it.._

_I can suffer with the best of them."_

"You shouldn't have done that."Sasuke stated simply.

"What?!Told you off for breaking Sakura-chans heart?!"Naruto growled, turning to stare levelly at his rival.

Sasuke met his glare and narrowed his own eyes,"Why do you care about her so much?She's always hated you, put you down.And now she TRULY hates you, and fears you."

Breath catching in his chest, the blonde unclenched his fists, tilting his head with an easy smile.Sasuke blinked rapidly, then stepped forward."DONT YOU SEE?!EVERYONE HATES YOU!NO ONE CARES!"

Naruto shook his head,"No ones ever cared Sasuke..What was the point of this?No..nevermind..It doesn't matter.I hope you never find your brother.And I hope you give it up, before you become corrupted..Tell Sakura Im sorry."Naruto's smile faded and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, strolling past Sasuke.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself that it wasn't tears trailing down his cheeks, it was the rain.He blinked and opened his eyes, it was raining.And the form of Naruto was slowly disappearing into the woods beyond the bridge.

"DOBE!I always cared for you..always..and yet you never noticed..you never returned my feelings..you're just...an ignorant dobe.."Sasuke fell to his knees, clenching his fists in his hair and biting back a scream as he heard the distant thump of flesh hitting the ground.

Blood slowly trailed from the corner of his mouth and his bit down on his back.."He repeated this over and over brokenly, knowing it was too late.And whatever demon his beloved Naruto held inside could not heal a kunai to the heart.

_"Hold me under.._

_Cut away this empty.._

_Hold me under_

_Change the way I feel about you.."_

696969696969696969

A five minutes story..one shot..death fic..song fic..all mixed into oneOo;And personally..I thought it didn't turn out too well..And the action went by too fast.But yeah..give me your opinion.


End file.
